hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amfie story no.2
Chapter two Okay straight after I wrote the first chapter I had another idea and this is quite emotional so enjoy. The Anubis boys had decided to play football. The four of them walked to the garden holding the ball. Jerome:How'd your little date go with Amber last night Alfie? Mick walked forward a little, uncomfortable yet eager to hear his story. '' Alfie: It was amazing, she said we have something strong and after we finish school she wanted to spend all her time with me Jerome:Maybe you Amber, Nina and Fabian could have a double wedding ''Fabian blushed and put his head down. Alfie:We should, we can make it triple Jerome and Patricia The three giggled, Mick was starting to get frustrated with Alfie. Jerome: Patricia is quite cute Alfie: I see the way you always stand next to her, though the way you look at Mara, your like a little puppy At this Mick turned on his feet. He was so angry Alfie was talking about his ex and about his friend looking at his girlfriend. Mick: Amber was only interested in you because you were the only available person for the prom and Jerome keep your eyes away from your girlfriend Alfie:At least I concentrate on one girl at a time Mick punched Alfie hard inthe stomach causing him to fall over. Jerome and Fabian's jaws dropped. Jerome: Fabian go get Amber Fabian ran like lightening into the house. Mick gave Alfie a kick. Jerome pushed him away. Mick: What's your problem, Clarke? Jerome: You Mick: Is that so Jerome: Yes Fabian had returned with Amber at his side. She bent down next to Alfie Amber: Oh Alfie, who did this to you? Jerome: Your physco ex Amber: I hate you Mick Campbell, don't you dare speak to me again you had your chance Then she smacked him across the face. She turned around and went to help Fabian and Jerome get Alfie in the house. '' Mick: You'll regret this Ambs Amber: Don't you dare call me Ambs ''After they had Alfie into the house the left him and Amber for some alone time. Amber: I really hate seeing you hurt Alfie: I really hate seeing you sad He took her hand. She blinked some tears away. Amber: I'm staying by your side until you get better Alfie: Even when I fall asleep and I get boring Amber: Even then Alfie: Even if aliens attack the school and try to abduct us Amber smiled. Amber: Even then but if they did abduct you they would have to abduct me too Alfie: We'll meet ET together then Amber: I look forward to it, he needs fashion tips because eighties is soooo not in The two giggled and then she kissed him. '' Alfie: Wow Mick was crazy to let you go Amber: Well I'm glad he did Alfie: Why isn't he like the perfect boyfriend you know the haircut, sporty, a bit of a heartthrob Amber: You're ten times better 'Awwwwwww I love this chapter but poor Alfie. I think the HOA writers should look at the stuff on this wiki and make them storylines in season two. If you haven't read the first chapter then here you go chapter one. Tell me what you think!!! Pucktana88 xx''' Category:Fanfic Category:Amfie Story